


The Vacant Secrets of Lust.

by castihelled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Greaser!Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/pseuds/castihelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a greaser named Dean. Dean tries to form a friendship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offer

     Castiel couldn't help but be terrified of everyone, especially those who were much taller and cooler than he was. He always felt chills whenever he passed one of them in the hallways, or when they bumped into him on the way to class. He was very intimidated by one of them in particular. His hair was always slicked back and secured with mousse, leaving one strand loose. He wore a black leather jacket, and a plain tee on under. He seemed to always have a cigarette in his mouth when Cas passed him in the hallway. He smelled like cigarettes and whiskey, and although it was a strong scent, strangely enough, Cas enjoyed it. He was intimidated by how tall this boy was, and how muscular he seemed from just glancing at him once in a while.

    He has never missed a single day of school, even if that meant going a bit late. Castiel barged into the school, and bolted up the stairs, panting all the way to his locker. The male he felt the most frail next to was leaning directly on his locker door. He began to shuffle away as fast as he could, but did not succeed. 

    "Heya, where ya goin'?" The taller male asked Cas, in a calm voice. "This your locker?" Cas nodded awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. "It would be nice if you would make eye contact with me, it's a little rude not to." Castiel hesitantly moved his eyes, until he was making firm eye contact with the greaser. "My name's Dean." He held out his hand for the shorter boy to shake. "I'm Castiel." He spoke with a nervous tone. "Now, I know you's a good boy, and ya wanna get to class, so I'll get out of your way, but how's about you meet me outside after school?" Cas shook his head "yes" slightly, frightened of what this intimidating figure would do if he said no. "I'll be goin' now." And with a bounce, he was off of the boy's locker, and on his way in the other direction.

    Cas stuffed his bag into his locker, and took out the books he needed. Hurriedly, he sprinted to the classroom he was suppose to be in. Luckily, everyone was still busy goofing off, as the teacher hadn't arrived to the classroom yet. He sat down and decided he would let his mind roam for the time being. Soon, he shifted from thinking about the bees on his walk home, to thinking about the greaser who was standing at his locker. "Was he waiting for me? Why?" These simple questions to himself turned into "He was so friendly..." "Nobody would wait for me. I'm being stupid. He just needed a locker to lean on, and it just so happened to be mine..." As he was thinking about the greaser's eyes, his professor walks into the classroom, ready to teach. "Only ten minutes late today. New record." He thought to himself. As the class went on, instead of taking notes, he decided to do some sketching, as always. He opened up his sketchbook silently, and began drawing. He started his sketch, by drawing the basic head shape, and then added the features, such as the eyes, nose, and the mouth, in that very order. His professor stood up and walked around the classroom to make sure his students paid attention, which Cas knew was his queue to take a small break. His professor asked a few students some questions, and walked back to the front of the classroom.

     His lecture was over, which gave Cas fifteen minutes to quickly finish his drawing. He opened up his sketchbook, once again, and placed his pencil on the page, and continued his drawing. 

     By the time the bell rang, he had already began to shade the face. As he stood up, he decided that his art piece looked a lot like Dean. That's who he thought about the whole day. Dean, and only Dean. He kept thinking about why Dean would ever want to meet him after school, which eventually made him uneasy. "What if he wants to beat the shit out of me, like everyone else? What if that's why he asked me to meet him after school?" Cas couldn't stand the thought of anyone being nice to him. It didn't seem natural. No one was ever nice to him. If they didn't pick on him, they would ignore his existence instead.

     The end of the day rolled by, and once the last bell rang, Cas felt like his heart was plummeting into his stomach. He felt nauseous. He walked out of the classroom, and quickly out of the building. "Let's get this over with." He sighed. He spotted Dean's jacket, and began walking toward him. He tapped on Dean's shoulder lightly, scared he would alarm him if he just showed up in front of him. "Heya." Dean was being awfully quiet compared to earlier. Cas managed to stutter out a "Hello." 

     He was looking at the ground, trying to avoid looking into Dean's emerald green eyes. "Remember what i said earlier? Eye contact." He said, as he placed a finger under Cas's chin, lifting it slightly, causing eye contact. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to ya about, hangin' out some time." Cas titled his head in confusion. "Is he fucking pranking me?" He thought to himself, as a feeling of disgust washes over him. "Why me?" He says, breaking the short silence. "You always seem lonely. I thought you'd like to hang out with someone for once. I've seen people pick on ya. Maybe this would uh, boost your confidence." Cas continued to look at Dean, while tilting his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." Dean almost looked disappointed that Castiel didn't accept his invitation. "Uh, listen. I need new friends outside of my uh... 'Rank,' if ya will. Think about it. Here's my number." Dean took out a pen, and scribbled his number on Cas's palm. 

     After Dean finished writing the last digit, he smiled at Cas, and left. While walking home, Cas didn't think about the bees that were buzzing around the flowers as he walked home. He walked slow, kicking stones, thinking. Thinking about Dean. About his offer. It just didn't seem real to him. "He's gotta be joking, Cas." He thought to himself. 

     Once Castiel arrived home, he rushed to his room, and shut his door, locking it behind him. He took of his clothes, and slipped on some simple pyjama pants. He laid in his bed, staring at the cieling, thinking once more. He remembered the number that was scribbled on his hand in blue ink. "How weak am I?" He thought, as he considered dialing the number. 

     Castiel gave in, snatching his cellphone off of the bedside table. He began typing in the digits, choosing to send a text message first, instead of calling the number. He twiddled his thumbs while he waited for a response. A feeling of regret washed over him, as he recieved a notification for Dean's message. 

     "I'm glad you decided to text me." Cas felt warmth in his chest. Despite thinking this was all a prank, the message Dean sent to him made him smile. Dean sent another. "Did you consider my offer?" Cas decided that he should just accept his offer, seeing as it would give him a chance to forget about shitty people. "Yes. And I've decided, that I'll take your offer." Cas felt excitement as he read the other boy's message. "How's in a few hours for ya? Seein' as tomorrow's Saturday." Castiel sent a simple "Yes." 

     Cas chose to sleep right after his conversation with Dean was over. He fell asleep so quickly. When he woke up, it felt like he slept for days. 

     He woke up to a text message from Dean, which read "I need your address, silly." Cas nervously typed his address, and sent it before he regretted it. He got out of bed, and headed to his bathroom. He locked the door behind him, undressing and hopping in the shower, awaking him even more. 

     He headed to his bedroom once he was done, and decided to get dressed. He pulled out a normal tee shirt, and some jeans from his drawers. An elongated buzz from his phone caused him to jump. He turned around to answer Dean's phone call. "When can I get ya?" Cas looked at his watch. "Now would be okay." Over the phone, Cas could hear Dean's car as he turned it on. He ended the call, and walked downstairs to wait.

     It took Dean about fifteen minutes to arrive at Cas's. Just in time, too. Dean honked his horn to signal to Cas that he was outside. 

     "Heya Cassie. Can I call ya Cassie? I'm gonna call ya Cassie." He climbed into the Impala, and closed the door. "Where are we going?" Cas asked, knots in his stomach. "I was thinkin'" He paused. "A bar." Castiel gulped, and whispered an "Okay."


	2. Bar

     Although Castiel felt uncomfortable in his current situation, he felt as if he promised this to his new 'acquaintance.' "Try new things, I guess." He mumbled.   
     Dean replied with a "What?", confusing the hell out of Cas. "What?" He said as he tilted his head to the side. Dean proceeded with turning on the car, rolling his eyes, looking behind him to back out of the boy's driveway. "Nevermind." He sighed out.   
-  
     It was an hour drive to this bar. It didn't look like any bar Cas has ever seen, and he's seen quite a lot of them. "What is this place?" Dean ignored the confused male's question, and parked the Impala. He got out of the car, motioning Cas to do the same. As they walked to the front door, he tried to figure out why this bar looked so strange. It was almost hidden. Walking in, Cas was greeted with the disgusting scent of alcohol, sex, and sweat. He already wasn't enjoying his little 'adventure.'   
     Dean sat at a stool and ordered some drinks for himself, and one for Cas, before he could even settle into his own stool.  
     Plopping himself next to the greaser, Cas began to question why he thought this place was fit for some nerd like  
him. He felt so out of place while wearing a tanned trenchcoat, a dress shirt, and slacks in the middle of a bar. Most females were wearing revealing clothing, and and the males there were wearing jeans and a loose shirt, or crossdressing in dresses and skirts, flirting with other men. Everyone was flirting with the same sex. Everyone. It was then, that he realised where he was, and why it was hidden.   
     He nudged Dean's elbow, and he turned to face Cas. "Do ya wanna leave already?" Dean whispered. Pink flushed to Cas's face when he thought about what he wanted to ask. It took him a few seconds to build up the courage to ask him.   
     "Uh, Dean? Is uh... Is this a gay bar?" He managed to stutter out. Pink also raised to Dean's cheeks, and soon turned to bright, tomato red. He tried to reply, but was luckily interrupted by the bartender having their drinks ready. "Drink it." Dean said, still bright red from what Cas asked.  
-  
     Cas was drunk. Not just the early stages of drunk. He was really fucking drunk. He was sweating, drinking and slurring all over the place, flirting with any man who looked at him right. Dean was tipsy, not having dranken as much as the other male. He was flirting as much as Cas, though.   
     Eventually, Dean began drinking just as much. They were both extremely drunk, but they remained sitting on the stools for most of the night, getting up now and then to go throw up in the restroom.   
-  
     It was nearly four in the morning. People began to leave. They weren't looking at Cas anymore. They were all kissing others, fucking others, leaving. Cas was disappointed that all the fun was over already. He didn't want it to be. He looked over at Dean, who fell asleep on the counter. Castiel admired his face, and how it was being squished by his arm being under it. He attempted to whisper an "Aw.", which ended up coming out a little louder than he expected. He didn't want to wake Dean. He looked so peaceful. He was even smiling in his sleep.  
     Castiel contemplated waking him up, but did so anyway. "Dean wake up!" He shouted. He nearly fell out of the stool, gripping onto Cas's trench as a sign of "If I go down, you go down with me." Cas giggled maniacally, still super drunk. "C'mon Cassie, let's go." He slurred out.   
     They managed to get out of the bar, and climb back into the Impala. Neither of them were in condition to drive, and Dean knew that very well. "Do ya wanna walk to my house? Stay until you're hung over?" Castiel gasped dramatically, moving his hands sassily when he spoke. "Are you serious? You're crazy! Drive woman!" He said, still slurring. "It's a 5 minute walk." Cas sighed, getting out of the vehicle. "Fine."   
-  
     "My dad's on a trip for 'work.'" Dean whispered over to Cas. He signaled upstairs. "My brother's still here though." Dean had to explain how to get to his room to the extremely drunk boy, about seven times before he could grasp his instructions. He lazily walked up the stairs, and to Dean's room, taking off his shoes and trench. He sat on the bed, waiting.  
     Dean came up with some clean pyjamas for Cas to wear, and an extra pillow. He threw the pyjamas in his general direction. Castiel was lead to the bathroom, where he changed into the pyjama bottoms, forgetting about the pyjama top. He walked back to his room, where Dean was already setting up the bed and fixing up the floor. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the flo-" Dean stopped mid-word, practically admiring Cas's body. "Uh, is that okay with you?" He stuttered and slurred as he turned bright red. "Yah."   
     Cas layed down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body. He was still very cold, and didn't know what to do. "Psssst. Dean?" Cas whispered, as he poked at Dean's side. "What!" Dean almost shouted out. "I'm cold. Get up here, would ya?" Dean looked at him wide eyed for a second. "Cas, are you drunker than me?" He asked. "We're both slurring, and you used a fake word. I think we're both drunker." "Cassie, drunker is a word." Cas let out a small giggle, whispering "Oh." at the end of it. "So're ya goin' to get up here or not?" Dean sighed in defeat, standing up. He climbed in next to Cas, cuddling up to the smaller male. "This better?" Dean whispered. Cas hummed in response. 


End file.
